Chłód, kurtki i snowboarding
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 3/26 Kolejny dzień, w którym już z programu odpadł Rodney. Jones omawia tradycyjnie, co działo się ostatnim razem. Jones: Yo! Pora na... Meredith: Nudy xD Jones: Pora na przedstawienie poprzedniego odcinka. Ostatnio Bandziory i Potwory rozmawiały ze sobą i udowadniały, czy umieją powiedzieć prawdę lub dobrze wykonać wyzwanie powierzone przeze mnie. U Potworów sporo rezygnowało, jednak wygrali. U Bandziorów o ostatnią piankę walczyli Amy i Rodney, ale jednak to Rodney okazał się pierwszym frajerem. W grze pozostała trzynastka i sporo przed nami. Co będzie działo się dzisiaj? Tego dowiecie się w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki/Czołówka Sznyclowe Bandziory Nic nie działo się ciekawego. Anna Maria czytała jakąś książkę, Leshawna grała z Geoffem w ping-ponga, a Cameron rozwiązywał krzyżówkę. Cameron: Pierwsza „p”, na 7 liter, oznacza... Amy: Porażka. Cameron zapisuje. (PZ – Amy): Dalej jestem zaskoczona. Mogłam odpaść? o_o. I w ogóle te uczucia do mojej siostry. Czuję się naprawdę źle, oby to nie była żadna klątwa. Cameron: Trzecia „t”, piąta „l”. Oznacza nieprawidłowe środowisko człowieka. Amy: Sutelicyzm? Cameron: Co? Leshawna: A nie patologia? ;d Cameron: No... to bardziej pasuje. Zapomniałem powiedzieć na ile liter. Amy: To ja taką zagadkę mam. Wyraz dwuczłonowy, zaczyna się od „po”, jeden wyraz ma 6 liter, drugi o 2 więcej. Co mam na myśli? Każdy ją ignoruje. (PZ – Amy): Szkoda :<<<. Nie mam tu z kim pogadać. Anna Maria: Oooo, nawet niezła moda na tym ShowMaxie. Szkoda tylko, że niektórzy chcą kasę za pokazywanie. Amy: Fe. Bez szczegółów xDDD Cameron: Mam jeszcze jedno. Na 7 liter, szóstą jest „i”. Inaczej większy płacz. Amy: Amnezia? Cameron: Wiesz, że nie ma takiego słowa? Amy wzrusza ramionami. Amy: Ważne, żeby się bawić :) Jo: Przy twoim towarzystwie, to założę się, że nikt nie chciałby. Jedyne co potrafisz, to krzywdzić swoją słabszą psychicznie siostrę. Leshawna: Że ma być niby jak ty? Wstaje. Leshawna: Obie się najlepiej ogarnijcie. Wiesz, mam dobrą radę, powiedz nam szczere, czemu aż tak bardzo uczepiłaś się Samey? Amy: Nie muszę wam tego mówić? Leshawna: No i widzisz. Jesteś o nią zazdrosna. Usiadła obok niej. Amy: No? Leshawna: Nie, no, tylko mnie posłuchaj. Chcesz zawsze... Amy: Mogę ci powiedzieć jedno. Sorki, że przerwałam. Ale muszę to powiedzieć. Nie przepadam za nią bez powodu, ale ciężko jest mi to powiedzieć teraz. Po prostu... w pewnym momencie nie zawsze ja byłam taka zła. Leshawna: No... nie ma wydarzenia bez przyczyny, ale nie musisz być taka złośliwa i uparta. Amy: No może trochę jestem :/ Ale to ze względu na otoczenie. (PZ – Amy): 'Stałam się potworem ze względu na otoczenie, ale to nic nie zmieni... a Samey? >_________>. Może udział w tym sezonie to zły pomysł? ''Leshawna odwraca się w stronę Jo. '''Leshawna: Ty jeszcze nie musisz jej aż tak prowokować. Nic ci nie zrobiła. Jo: a) Wzięła udział w sezonie. b) Nie odpadła na tej ceremonii. c) Moglibyśmy teraz się jej pozbyć, bo jest zagrożeniem. Leshawna: I w tej chwili straciłam do ciebie cały szacunek. Jesteś nieobliczalna! Anna Maria: Dogadaj jej, Leshawna! ;) Leshawna pokazuje Jo znak „miej się na baczności”. Geoff namawia Leshawnę do ponownej rozgrywki. Geoff: Co ty na to, aby zagrać jeszcze raz? Leshawna: No pewnie! Geoff i Leshawna grają kolejny raz w ping-ponga. Obok stoją Amy i Anna Maria. Amy: Też możemy? Anna Maria: Proszę? Leshawna: Pewnie. Amy obok Leshawny, Anna Maria obok Geoffa. Ta jednak po chwili przestaje grać. Anna Maria: Siema. Może małe rodeo, co? :3 Geoff idzie. Leshawna: A to było dziwne... Amy: Gramy dalej? Skrzydlate Potwory Doszło do toastu wodą mineralną. Drużyna świętowała sukces w poprzednim wyzwaniu. Bridgette: Oby nikt z nas nie odpadł tak szybko. Duncan: Ja mam dwa inne typy :p Bridgette: Bez takiego chamstwa, Duncan. Duncan: Tak jest, „szefowo”. (PZ – Duncan): Szefowo xd Śmieje się. (PZ – Bridgette): Powiem, że jestem trochę zaskoczona. Nigdy nie pełniłam tak ważnej roli, nawet na zawodach surfingowych. Ciekawe, czy on to mówił na serio. Duncan: Wiadomo, że to ja jestem kapitanem :) Lightning: A ja? :( (PZ – Bridgette): Szczerze? Ulga. Lightning: Co będzie? Lightning też chce pomóc! Duncan zgrzyta zębami. Duncan: Niech ci będzie. Zostaniesz prawą ręką... (PZ – Lightning): 'Lightning uważa, że to on sam powinien być kapitanem. Ale skoro chce Duncan, nie ma sprawy ._. ''Wzdycha. '(PZ – Duncan): '''Trochę mnie jednak wkurza ta drużyna. Mam Bridgette, nową Katie, tę jej koleżaneczkę, przygłupiego sportowca, Doris i karakana. Co można utworzyć z takiego zespołu? '(PZ – Max): Od kiedy ja dostaję taką beznadziejną grupę? Nikt mi nie usługuje!!!!! Wpadł do łazienki. Duncan: Czekać tylko na wyzwanie. Bridgette: Tak. A właśnie, jak widzieliście poprzednie sezony, to jak myślicie, coś się zmieniło? XD Harold: Mniej inteligentnych ludzi. Duncan strzela facepalma. Duncan: Bo to nie jest Teleturniej Totalnej Porażki, matole. Tu trzeba walczyć fizycznie, nie tylko jakieś cipowanie. Staci: Cipowanie? Duncan: Czyli w waszym języku, bycie denną łajzą. Harold: Pokażę ci denną łajzę! Pokazuje mu lustro, które Duncan niszczy. Duncan: Doris, mam nadzieję, że wystarczająco spojrzałeś w lustro. Sadie zaczęła się śmiać. (PZ – Sadie): Duncan jest całkiem spoko. Chociaż trochę mi brakuje jednej rzeczy – Katie! Jones korzysta kolejny raz z głośników. Jones: Mam nadzieję, że umiecie szybko zjeżdżać... Nagle zaczyna padać bardzo dużo śniegu. Jones: Bo dziś czeka nas wyzwanie iście zimowe. Amy: Super, bo ja nienawidzę zimy. Jo: To bardzo dobrze. Będę wiedziała, kogo wywalić. Anna Maria: Nie bądź taka hop do przodu ;) Jo: Też bym ci radziła się nie zesrać, lafiryndo. Anna Maria przewróciła oczami. (PZ - Anna Maria): Tandetny wygląd, dresiara, babochłop i dodatkowo te teksty na poziomie gimnazjum. Świetnie, że ona nie pokazała niczego ciekawszego od momentu, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłam ją na żywe oczy. Leshawna: Czekaj, a co my mamy do... Nie wiadomo skąd lecą do nich deski snowboardowe. Max: To jest surfing, tak? Bridgette strzela facepalma. Duncan: Tracę do ciebie cierpliwość, łysy kurduplu. Harold: A co bę... Jones: Cisza. W tym zadaniu musicie przejechać pewien odcinek. Uwaga na różnorodne pułapki typu miny. Będą to w miarę krótkie trasy, a ostatnia osoba pożegna się z wyścigiem. Jo: Szkoda, że nie z programem. Jones: Nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Jeszcze jeden agresywny tekst i będę zmuszony usunąć cię z wyzwania. Jo: Nie możesz. Pokazuje mu papiery. Amy: Czyli ona może cię wyzywać od najgorszych i mimo tego brać udział? xD Geoff: Świat jest niesprawiedliwy. Amy: To w takim razie co jest sprawiedliwe? Każdy ma deski ze sobą. Jones: Dobrze. Czas, start! Wszyscy ruszyli, oczywiście jedni szybciej, a drudzy wolniej. Już na początku każdy na swój sposób próbuje pokonać trasę jak najszybciej. Jo zepchnęła przez przypadek Geoffa i wleciał na minę. Leshawna: Gratuluję! Sabotujesz własny zespół! Jo: Wcale nie... on był przede mną. Leshawna: Jakbyś nie wiedziała, to jest gra zespołowa. Radzę ci przestać sabo... Jo spycha Leshawnę, Anna Maria spycha Jo do przepaści. Anna Maria: Sayonara babochłopie :) Leshawna: Dzięki, ale ona jest w naszym zespole. Początkowa trasa nie była taka trudna, ale ilość występujących pozostawiała trochę do życzenia. Po chwili już pierwsze osoby zbliżały się do mety. (PZ - Sadie): Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tak świetnie mi pójdzie! Mogę być z siebie dumna! Pierwsza do mety dotarła Sadie, za nią jednak Geoff, potem Bridgette. Bridgette: Świetnie ci poszło ;) Geoff: Tak, jak mnie uczyłaś, mistrzyni ^^ Stuknęli się i wymienili spojrzenia. (PZ - Geoff): Sporo rozmawiałem z Bridgette ostatnimi czasy. W sumie, byłem trochę przygotowany na to, że nas rozdzielą. Na swoją drogą drużynę nie narzekam, chociaż znam tylko Leshawnę. Najgorzej z Amy i Jo, są wredne oraz podłe. Jak przegramy, nie chcę być złośliwy, ale jedna z nich powinna opuścić program. Bridgette: A ciekawe, jak reszta. Kolejno dotarli Lightning, Duncan i Leshawna. Lightning: Sha-nieźle. A myślałem, że Lightning jest królem w tej dziedzinie. xD Leshawna: Uff. Jak na te krótkie trasy, to taka jedna dała mi popalić. Duncan: Trochę za duża masa? ;) Leshawna: Cóż, kochanego ciała nigdy za wiele. xD Za nimi Jo. Jo: A jednak... Potem Amy. Amy: A myślałam, że sobie nie poradzisz. Szkoda, że Anna Maria nie mogła zepchnąć takiej luzerki jak ty niżej. Jo: Fajnie, że do siebie mówisz. Lightning: Za bardzo się jej czepiasz ._. Jo: Cichaj, płaskomózgi. Tylko ja tu rządzę. A w sumie, ten gruby bezbek czemu tu jest? Sadie poleciała łza. (PZ - Sadie): 'Gruby? :c ''Brakowało jeszcze Anny Marii, Camerona, Maxa, Staci i Harolda. '''Jo: Aktualnie brakuje nam mniej zawodników. Amy: Po pierwsze, składnia, po drugie, jest 4-4. Zjawił się Harold. Harold: Liczenie u ciebie to zła strona, prawda, Jo? Jo kopnęła Harolda, Leshawna czuła się nieco poddenerwowana. Leshawna: Halo! Ale czym on sobie zasłużył? Jo: Nie udawaj takiej głupiej. Wkurzył mnie. (PZ - Leshawna): Jo, ciekawe, jak bardzo mnie jeszcze zirytujesz. Zachowujesz się jak „naczelna komunistka”. Takiego zachowania na pewno nikt nie mógłby tolerować. (PZ – Jo): Tu się liczą same wygrane. Złoto, jak to mówiła Josee. W sumie, ona zajęła 3rd miejsce w Wariackim Wyścigu razem z tym pedałkiem, więc powinnam być tacy jak oni :v Max dotarł. Max: ZŁOOOO! Amy: Kto jeszcze został? Harold: O ile się nie mylę, to jeszcze Staci, Camerona i Anny Marii. Jo: Anna Maria to tylko pusta wywłoka. Nie dziwi mnie, że... Anna Maria zjawiła się. Anna Maria: Co cię nie dziwi? A tak poza tym, tęskniliście? Geoff strzela facepalma. Max: Zło nie tęskni. Jo: I bardzo dobrze :) Anna Maria próbuje zadrwić z Jo. Anna Maria: Wow, nawet pasujesz do Maxa XDDDDDD Jo: Fajnie. A ty do sracza, jesteś tak samo gówniana jak jego zawartość :’))))) Anna Maria sarkastycznie się śmieje, słyszą krzyk Camerona. Amy: Co mu... Widzą, jak Staci przygniotła Camerona. Staci: Wybacz, foka mnie wystraszyła. Staci po chwili dotarła na metę. Staci: Zostałam? Jones również pojawia się błyskawicznie. Jones: Tak. Do rundy drugiej nie przetrwał Cameron. Widzę, że to będzie się ciągnąć jeszcze długo. Więc teraz pora na limit czasowy. Następną trasę musicie pokonać w 10 minut. Jeśli wszyscy zdążą, każdy zostaje na następną rundę, a jak dwie lub trzy przekroczą czas – papa. Druga runda się rozpoczęła. Mniej min, za to jednak przed nimi ogrodzenie i coś w formie murarza. Anna Maria: Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli okrążyć to wężykiem. Jones: Na ławeczkę, Cameron! Uczestnicy spoglądają w stronę Jonesa, który pomaga wstać Cameronowi i metę. Oraz tę bardzo intrygującą furtkę. Leshawna: To nawet nie tak daleko. Minęły dwie minuty. Nikt nie dotarł do ogrodzenia. Leshawna: Dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Jo wpycha się przed wszystkich. Max wybałusza oczy. (PZ – Max): Chyba też tak będę robił. Max też próbuje się wepchnąć, zatrzymuje go Duncan. Duncan: A kurdupel gdzie? Na koniec. Jak na ironię, obaj byli na końcu. Po chwili Max go przechytrzył. Duncan się wnerwił. Duncan: Tak to sobie nie będziemy pogrywać... Dogonił ich. Każdy próbował przejść przez furtkę swoimi sposobami. Nawet się to udawało, ale Leshawna nieumyślnie stworzyła korek. Leshawna: Chyba się zaklinowałam. Amy: Pomogę ci. Próbuje ją delikatnie przepchać. Amy: Chyba nie dam rady -_- Leshawna: Ok. Liczą się chęci. Amy: Nooo. Podam ci prosty przykład. Chcę wyeliminować Jo. Ciekawe, czy by tutaj liczyły się chęci. xD Leshawna: Nie musisz być aż tak dosłowna. Amy: Nie musisz się aż tak nawet wiercić. Spróbuj się nie ruszać. Albo nie, ruszaj się więcej! Leshawna próbuje (na swój sposób) tańczyć swój typowy taniec. Po chwili sama się stamtąd wyślizgnęła. Leshawna: Ooo, całkiem przyjemna rada :D Amy: Nom. I co, jestem jak Heather? Leshawna: Jedna jaskółka wiosny nie czyni. Osiem minut. Wówczas trasę pokonują Geoff (1st), Bridgette (2nd) i Harold (3rd). Geoff: Brakuje dziewczyn z mojego zespołu. Amy i Leshawna pojawiają się. Amy: Sorry, że tak długo. Potem Lightning. Lightning: Była droga na skróty niż ta furtka :p. Amy: Z tymi skrótami też ci nieźle poszło w 2... Lightning: DOBRA, PRZESTAŃ! Amy: Oook o_O (PZ – Amy): No co? Każda strategia i technika wypali. (PZ – Lightning): Widziałem dwa poprzednie sezony. Lightning dał się wywalić głupiej dresiarce, a wnastępnym przez innego kolesia! Tym razem nie mam zamiaru irytować ludzi tak łatwo! Sadie i Staci zmierzają. Staci: Mogło być gorzej. Sadie: Ooo, nie widzę Jo :D Za nią właśnie utrapienie. Jo: Znowu ten wieloryb? -.- Amy: Zejdź z niej. Sama nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Dodatkowo cuchnie ci z buzi ;) Sadie się obrzydziła i odeszła na parę kroków od Jo. Ta tylko złapała swój oddech i miała odruchy wymiotne. Amy: A widzisz... Dziewiąta minuta, czterdzieści sekund. Zjawia się Anna Maria. Geoff: A gdzie są Duncan i Max? Anna Maria: Kłócą się. Kibicuję Duncanowi :v Anna Maria, tak jak i reszta, obserwują szarpaninę Maxa z Duncanem. Każdy kibicuje temu drugiemu. Po chwili zjawiają się na mecie... w 10.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 minucie. Jones: Duncan i Max – do widzenia. Duncan: Co? Max: Hahahaha ;D Duncan zrzuca Maxa. Duncan: Oj nie, kurduplu! Jak przegramy, to radzę ci szykować się na solidny opieprz! Jones: Skracam czas z dziesięciu do dziewięciu minut. Tym razem przeszkodami były wielkie wiertła, przez które trzeba było przejść i ścianka, szeroka na cały tor. Staci: To są jakieś żarty :O Każdy podziela zdanie, aczkolwiek próbuje pokonać ściankę. Najbardziej zwinne okazały się Jo oraz Bridgette, Anna Maria nie miała tyle szczęścia. Nawet się ześlizgnęła. Anna Maria: Cholera! Jo wyśmiewała Annę Marię. Geoff: Ale ty jesteś podła. Żerujesz na ludzkim nieszczęściu. Tak jak Blaineley. ;-; Jo: Trudno. Trzeba było nie być kaleką ;). (PZ – Jo): Ten mój team jest do bani. A każdy mnie wkurza, najbardziej ta Szajsshawna, czy oni już zapomnieli o jej kłamstwach na TDA lub jak ta sucz pobiła Heather? A nie, to było dobre. Na Wyspie jednak nie ;) I dobrze, że ją wtedy przegłosowali. Shame-my otruła się jabłkiem, Geoff ośmieszył się na Planie, a Anna Maria zrezygnowała z powodu „brylantu”. TRAFIŁAM NA DRUŻYNĘ IDIOTÓW XDDDDDDDDDD Śmiech. Czkawka. Mija piąta minuta. Jo na początku, Bridgette za nią, potem Lightning. Lightning: Grunt to nie wylecieć. Bridgette: Racja. Po minucie zjawiła się Sadie. Jo zagryza wargi. (PZ – Jo): Co ona tu robi -,- Amy i Leshawna były blisko. Geoff miał miałe trudności, Harold jeszcze ujdzie, ale dla Staci i Anny Marii było to nie lada wyzwanie. Anna Maria: Nigdy się tak nie wspinałam. Staci: Taki sport to nie dla mnie. Nawet rodzina nie była aż tak zdyscyplinowana... Półtorej minuty do końca. Amy i Geoff dotarli na miejsce. Trochę czasu zostało Leshawnie, Annie Marii, Haroldowi i Staci. Leshawna: Im więcej wysiłku, tym bardziej jestem wykończona... Staci: Taki trening się chyba jednak przyda. Dotarła razem z Leshawną. Zostali Anna Maria i Harold. Dziesięć sekund do końca. Geoff: Ciekawe czy tu dotrą. Pięć sekund. Harold pojawił się na mecie... cztery, trzy, dwa, jeden. Zegar przestaje odliczać. Anna Maria została na dole. Anna Maria: Już? Mogę stąd iść? Jones: Tia... Anna Maria idzie, Jo unosi brew. Jones: Pora, abym zmniejszył czas do ośmiu minut. Jedziemy. Tym razem jednak leci to w bardzo szybkim tempie. Tym razem coś jak parkour, skoki na lodzie, tylko nie polecam wpaść do wody. Niestety, Sadie spartoliła i ciężko było wygramolić jej się z wody. Jo była druga i widząc przed sobą Geoffa, złapała za jego kapelusz i zrzuciła na urwisko. Geoff tylko patrzył zawiedziony, Jo cieszyła się „pierwszym miejscem”. Bridgette rzuciła w nią śnieżką. Bridgette: Jak mogłaś mu to zrobić? >:( Geoff: Meh, dostałem ten kapelusz po tacie :( Jo: Jak to mówią... kiedyś było kiedyś, teraz jest te... Amy przerwała jej, rzucając w nią śnieżką. Amy: Wypad mi stąd, bo patrzeć na ciebie nie mogę łyżwiaro-spermiaro. Harolda ostro przewiało, Sadie i Staci co już wpadały do wody, Leshawna sobie radziła przeciętnie, Lightning dobiegł do mety. Lightning: Phew. Ociera pot, ale czuje tylko lód. Lightning: Heh. Też was tak mrozi? Leshawna na mecie. Leshawna: Ciekawa jestem czy Jonesa stać na coś cięższego. Chwila przed ósmą minutą, Sadie i Staci na mecie. Sadie: Zdążyłyśmy? Jones: Tak. A Harold nie zdążył, więc odpada. Czas na kolejną rundę z siedmioma minutami. Robi się coraz ciekawiej. Geoff i Amy nie mają problemu z konkurencją, Jo poszło już słabiej, Bridgette trochę zawiedziona, Sadie i Staci tak na przymrużenie oka, reszta – słabo i jeszcze gorzej. Jones: Ciekawe, jak teraz ;) Geoff objął prowadzenie, Amy i Bridgette są następne. Potem udało się jeszcze Lightningowi i Jo. Na końcu Sadie i Staci. Tylko Leshawnie się nie udało. Leshawna: Uff. Koniec katorgi. Jones zmniejszył czas do sześciu minut. Wszyscy są zaskoczeni, jednak po chwili mamy wyniki: Bridgette na początku, potem Lightning, Amy, Geoff, Jo i... to tyle. Sadie i Staci stanęły w miejscu, ponieważ odczuwały przenikliwe zimno, dlatego odpadły. Jo: Nareszcie >:) Staci: Odwal się :d Jones ponownie zmniejszył czas, ale zamiast pięciu minut było pięć minut i piętnaście sekund. Amy: Powinnam sobie poradzić. Kołowrotek z przyciskiem. (PZ - Amy): Uważam to za żart specjalnie skierowany w moją stronę. Bridgette i Geoff wspierali siebie nawzajem, Amy miała najwięcej problemów. Minął czas, każdy zdążył, oprócz Amy. Amy: Spodziewałam się tego, nie musicie nic mówić. Wzrusza ramionami. Jo: Jednej frajerki się już pozbyłam. A wy kiedy odpuścicie mistrzyni, mierna frajerko co się całowała ze słupem i ten płaskomózg? Hahhahahaha, jestem pewna, że następne zadane polega na inteligencji. JUŻ Z WAS CISNĘ BEKĘ XDDDDD. Geoff: Koniec. Następna runda trwała zaledwie cztery minuty i trzydzieści sekund. W ciągu tych czterech minut zdążyli Jo i... Bridgette. Bridgette: Nie odpuszczę ci tak łatwo. Jo: Ja się tylko rozkręcam. Lightning: Obyś się nie rozkręciła za bardzo ;) Przeszedł. Niestety, Geoff nie zdążył i Jo została ostatnią osobą z drużyny Bandziorów, które biorą udział w wyzwaniu. Bridgette: Co teraz? Jones: Czas – trzy minuty i czterdzieści pięć sekund. Przejście i skoki po lodzie. Bridgette i Lightning byli przerażeni. Jo poradziła sobie z tym bez większego problemu. Jo: Który z luzerów zrezygnuje? ;) Bridgette i Lightning dalej walczyli, Lightning był bliżej. Piętnaście sekund. Lightningowi udaje się przejść. Był mega zdyszany. Lightning: Ale to było mocne o.O Odwraca się do Bridgette. Lightning: Dasz sobie radę! Bridgette poślizgnęła się i upadła głową o lód. Jo zaczęła się z niej śmiać. Jo: Dobrze tak tej blond szmacie >:) Lightning się oburzył. Minął czas. Bridgette out, Lightning został ostatnim członkiem Potworów, którzy bierze udział w wyzwaniu. Jo vs Lightning. Jo: Zostaliśmy tylko my, płaskomózgi. Lightning: Eee tam. Jones: Czas trzy minuty. Powtórka z rozrywki. Zadaniem było przejechać lodową klepsydro-spiralę. Oboje czuli, że stawią czoła wyzwaniu i nie szło im to tak, jakby chcieli. (PZ – Anna Maria): Ugh, wolałabym prędzej wypić wodę z toalety niż jej kibicować -_- (PZ – Staci): Lightning ostatnim członkiem? Hmmm, oby dał sobie tylko radę z Jo :/ (PZ – Max): Ten mięśniak musi przegrać! Jo ma wygrać!!! ZŁO ZAWSZE WYGRY... Ktoś go trafił strzałką usypiającą. W międzyczasie Lightning prawie się poślizgnął, klepsydro-spirala się przechyliła, Jo objęła prowadzenie. Jo: Wyślę ci pamiątkę, jak już odjedziesz do domu. Biegnie i klepsydro-spirala znów się przechyla. Lightning obejmuje prowadzenie i śmieje się z Jo. Jo: Zobaczymy... Wyjęła coś z kieszeni. Był to cyrkiel. Zamach i dziewczyna trafiła w Lightninga. Ten upadł. Każdy był zaskoczony, siedząc na widowni. Max wiwatował. Sadie: To jest na maksa podłe o_____o. Jo zbliżyła się do mety, gdy nagle zabrzmiał się dźwięk oznaczający koniec czasu. Widownia jest zdziwiona. Leshawna: Co teraz? Amy: Właśnie? Jak Jo jest bliżej, to znaczy, że my wygraliśmy? Jones podchodzi. Jones: Nie. Wszyscy mają miny WTF. Jones: Dyskwalifikuję cię, Jo. ;) To za twoje podłe zachowanie w stosunku do reszty, agresywne, wulgarne odzywki i zagrożenie życia/zdrowia. Jo: NIEEEE -.- Zaskrzeczało. Jones: Śmieszne. xDDDDDDDDDD Podchodzi do Lightninga. Jones: Gratuluję wygranej. Skrzydlate Potwory wygrywają drugie wyzwanie! ;) Skrzydlate Potwory wiwatują, Anna Maria i Amy są zaskoczone. Cameron: Taka karma za oszustwo :s Geoff: Masz rację. (PZ – Geoff): Jo jest jak Josee o_____o (PZ – Jo): No trudno. Muszę namówić niektórych ludzi do pozbycia się Anny Marii. ;) To będzie łatwe. Jo rozmawia z Geoff’em. Jo: Hej. Geoff: Wiesz, że zachowujesz się jak Jo... Jo: Tak, jak sama ja ;) Posłuchaj. Sorry za to, co było wcześniej. (PZ – Jo): '''Kocham wciskać kity ludziom. :))))) Znajdę tylko dwóch frajerów jak Heather i się będę nimi obstawiała 3:). Najpierw rozbiję #AmyMaria, potem reszta. '''Jo: Nie lepiej byłoby pozbyć się Anny Marii? Sorry, ale ona nas spowalniała, a wcześniej nic nie robiła. Znam ją z czwartego sezonu, nie potrafiła wykonać dobrze ani jednego wyzwania i tylko zawsze głosowała na tych najlepszych. Geoff: Ty też masz rację. Ona lubi tylko flirt. Anna Maria i Amy podsłuchują ich rozmowę. Amy: Oj, bardzo nie lubię Geoffa w tym momencie :v (PZ – Anna Maria): Pójście za tą spermiarą to jeden z moich najlepszych pomysłów. Jo: Dzięki. Zawsze można na ciebie liczyć :D Szepta do siebie. Jo: Co za idiota... (PZ – Jo): A w sumie, on był idiotą w Wariackim Wyścigu ;> Przechodził też Cameron. Cameron: Hmmm? Jo: Uważaj, jak chodzisz. Cameron: Sorry. Myślę na kogo zagłosować. Amy czy... Jo: Anna Maria. Cameron: Co? Jo: ANNA MARIA. Cameron: Ano tak. Fakt, trochę z nią rozmawiałem w poprzednim sezonie i... Jo łapie go za kaptur. Jo: Anna Maria albo to ty wylecisz, kurdupelku!!! I żaden debilny koleś z osobowościami lub przepraszaczka ci nie pomogą, rozumiesz?! Cameron przeraził się Jo. Cameron: Zrobię... tak jak uważasz. >_< Cameron skulił się i zauważył, że coś porusza się w krzakach. Cameron: Ktoś nas chyba podgląda! Jo podbiegła do krzaków, a tam... Anna Maria. Jo: A ty tu czego? Anna Maria: Rozrywki szukam. Co to za namawianie ludzi, aby mnie przegłosować? ;) Jo: Wcale nie. To tylko gra w kalambury. Anna Maria: To pokażę ci fajny ruch, którego nie zgadniesz. Anna Maria pokazała jej środkowy palec. Jo: Wow. Zaniżasz poziom na maksa, pokazując ten palec jak dziecko. Anna Maria: Chodziło mi o to, żebyś wypierdalAŁAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Jo skręciła jej palec, Anna Maria daje jej w ryj. Anna Maria: Oj nie, nie, nie! Ten palec miał wziąć udział w Najpiękniejszym Palcu Świata! POŻAŁUJESZ! Anna Maria odchodzi z wyrzutem, Jo przewraca oczami. Jo: Jebana szmata. Tyle na jej temat. Amy zaprowadziła tu Leshawnę. Leshawna: Możecie mi wyjaśnić, o co biega? Jo: O gówno. Zaraz ceremonia, możesz już zagłosować tłuścioszku lub pobić Heather ;* Amy: Spierdalaj od niej przepocony smęcie. Daj nam żyć. Idzie. (PZ – Leshawna): Amy zaczyna mi imponować. Ale czy to tak na serio? Muszę zobaczyć, co i ona kombinuje. (PZ – Anna Maria): Dobra, Amy wyznała, że głosuje na Geoffa. Tamta trójka na mnie, o fuck. Mogę wylecieć. Istnieje jeszcze jedna taka sztuczka, obym nie została za nią zdyskwalifikowana xD *Ceremonia* Każdy oddał głos. (PZ – Amy): 'Ja idealnie rozumiem, że wy się musicie wygadać, ale halo, to jest reality show, nie program dla par. '(PZ – Jo): To jest niemal pewne. (PZ – Geoff): 'Dalej mam wątpliwości, ale widziałem czwarty sezon i raczej muszę na nią zagłosować. '(PZ – Leshawna): Dzięki Amy za pokazanie, kto tu jest prawdziwym potworem. ;) (PZ – Cameron): 'Wybacz. Jo mnie zmusiła :( ''Anna Maria patrzy na głosy. '(PZ – Anna Maria): '''Mamy trzy głosy na mnie, jeden na Geoffa i jeden na tę szmatę. Hmmm... ''Usuwa jakieś głosy. Materiał się tutaj urywa. Jones czyta wyniki. (te drugie, co Anna Maria edytowała) '''Jones: Mam już wyniki waszego głosowania. Jedno z was opuści program. Meredith patrzy na głosy, ale widzi coś zniszczonego w Pokoju Zwierzeń. (PZ – Meredith): Brzmi ciekawie xDDDDDDDDDD. Omijamy Mereditha. Jones: Pianki was nie ominą. Dostają je: Amy. Wow. Jeszcze Leshawna, Geoff i Cameron. Zostają Jo i Anna Maria. Stosunkiem głosów 5-1... (PZ – Leshawna): 'Nie przypominam sobie, abym głosowała na Annę Marię. '(PZ – Amy): What the fuck. Raczej 4-1-1, bo mój głos padł na Geoffa. Nieważne, mam nadzieję że Jo wyrzucą 3:) (PZ – Jo): Ona odpadnie przez wszystkich? :DDDDD Jones: …odpada Jo. Jo: NIEEEEEE Ponowne skrzeczenie. Jones: Wystarczy. Dostałaś aż 5 głosów, od wszystkich. Cameron: To nieprawda! Jones: A w sumie... i tak gdyby odpadł ktoś inny, to bym go wyratował lub byłaby podwójna ceremonia. Twojego zachowania nie dało się opisać. Geoff: Co z bezstronnością? Jones: Nic. Jo pokazuje środkowy palec Annie Marii. '' '''Anna Maria': Jak ty to powiedziałaś? Zaniżasz poziom na maksa, poka... Meredith wrzuca Jo do kajuty i odpływa z nią. Jeszcze w oddali dresiara coś zdążyła powiedzieć. Jo: ANNA MARIA PODMIENIŁA GŁOSY! PRZYSIĘGAM, ŻE TO WIDZIAŁAM!!! >:(((((((( Anna Maria: Widziałaś? xD Jo odpływa kajutą. Jo: Nie filmuj. Zasłania obiektyw kamery. Potem powrót do Jonesa. Jones: Jo odpadła, jeszcze 12 gra o główną nagrodę. Kto odpadnie tym razem? Jaka niespodzianka czeka wyeliminowanych? Mówię poważnie. Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Odkupienia...Totalnej...Poooooorażki!!! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki